15 Years and 3 Kids Later
by kittibelle
Summary: Ginny married Draco when she was 21, but her job made them leave London and move to America.much to Dracos dismayNow 15 years later they are moving back with 3 kids too.
1. Just Hysterical

**A/N: Ok so this is my first attempt at Harry Potter fan-fic. So don't hurt me if I mess up on anything cause I'm not exactly a HP know it all. Ok so on with the story.**

**Summary: Ginny married Draco but Ginny's job, made them leave London to move to America (much to Draco's dismay). Now they're back 15 years later with 3 kids.**

**The Malfoy Family:**

Draco – 37

Ginny - 36

Bellodea (Bell) – 15

Vincar (Vince) – 14

Carolena (Lena) – 12

"Bell! Do you have everything?" Ginny yelled.

"Not yet Mum!" was the answer Ginny got.

"Well hurry up! You have 46 minutes!" Ginny yelled with a sigh at the end. Ginny jumped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle. "Bloody hell! You scared me." Ginny said leaning into her husbands muscular chest.

"Sorry Hun." Draco said nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "God, if I had known packing up the house was so bloody tiring I would have hired someone to do it for us."

"Now, I know you would never trust another mover again since that guy stole your most prized hair product when we first moved here." Ginny said with a laugh. Draco's eyes got dark and he glared into space. Ginny just went hysterical.

"Whoa, what's up with mum?" The 14 year old boy who was the spitting image of his father asked.

"I have no idea Vince." Draco said with laughter in his eyes. "You all packed up?" Draco said letting go of his wife, just to watch her fall to the floor laughing so hard. Draco just shook his head.

"What's wrong with mum?" A short red headed girl who was the spitting image of her mother, asked coming down the stairs.

"No idea." Draco and Vince said at the same time, Lena the red headed girl just laughed.

"What is all that noise?" A tall blonde haired, brown eyed girl asked coming up behind Lena.

"Sorry.Kind.Of.Went.Hysterical.There.For.A.Moment." Ginny said standing up catching her breath between each word.

"She's ALIVE!" Vince yelled.

"Be quiet." Ginny said trying to keep a straight face but after a moment she went into another fit of laughter.

"Oh bloody hell." Draco said. "Ok everyone I want you to go get your stuff down here, we only have…" He then checked his muggle watch. (Yes he has improved. I mean living in America did him some good.) "30 minutes. Ok everyone go!" Draco yelled. All of the kids went scrambling upstairs. Draco just looked down at his wife who was still on the ground laughing. He just shook his head and headed into a back hallway.

Ginny finally stopped laughing after everyone had left. She looked up, looked around confused and then said, "Where is everyone?"

Lena finally came downstairs with the last box. She set it down; got some floo powder threw it into the fireplace, put the box in the fire and yelled "Malfoy Manor!" (A/N: I don't know if this is possible so…) She then turned back to her family to see her mum and Bell with tears in their eyes. She looked between the two for a minute, then ran to her mum and started hugging her and crying too. Vince and Draco just rolled their eyes.

"Is the little love fest over yet, cause we need to go." Draco said. He just received a glare from Ginny. Draco sighed, again. Finally Ginny let go of her daughters and rubbed at her eyes to get the tears away. She put on a strong look, put her arms around both of her daughter's shoulders, turned and glared at Draco then said, "We're ready." Draco looked at them, turned to his son, who looked utterly bored, reached into his back pocket, got out a pendent shaped as an M and said, "OK me and your mother are going to hold on to it and I want ya'll to hold on to us, tightly. And we leave…in 30 seconds." Draco and Ginny touched the portkey and all the kids held on tightly to their parents, when they started to have this tingling feeling right above their navel and felt them selves being sucked in…

TBC

**A/N: Ok so this is kind of an intro, and I know it sucks so… be nice when you review (If u even do that.) I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. **

**Thanx for making it to the end,**

**PINKductTAPE**


	2. Big Happy Family

**A/N: Ok so I was kind of hoping for a little more reviews but, oh well. So here is the 2nd chappie of 15 Years and 3 Kids Later. **

**Summary: Ginny married Draco when she was 21, but her job made them leave London and move to America. (Much to Draco's dismay) Now 15 years later they are moving back with 3 kids too.**

**Disclaimer: If I even had a chance to own HP I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?**

The whole family stumbled when they did an abrupt landing in what looked to be the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Draco was always supposed to live here when he married but because of Ginny's job (running the American ministry) that was put on hold. He even considered not even moving in knowing that all the memories of when his dad beat him or put him under some horrible curse would always remain. But when his father died during The War and his mother was the only one left he reconsidered.

He was always really close to his mum. She wasn't cold and overbearing like his father, she always put all her love into to taking care of him. After his father would beat him his mother was the first person to come to console him. He remembered the days when the manor was cold and stuffy, but now that Lucius has been dead for nearly 18 years it was a perfect place to raise children and have a family. And yes his mum did still live here. When ever they talked she would always hint on how the place was to big for her own liking and if there were 3 grandkids running around it wouldn't seem too lonely.

And now that Ginny got promoted to heading being the new Minister of Magic had brought them back to London, he was willing to move in. Of course they had only told Narcissca of the moving date because they were moving into her house. I mean they had told The Weasley's they were moving back but hadn't told them when.

Draco had learned to love the Weasley's like they were his own family(not only by marriage) It had taken a few years for Draco and Ron to get over the old school grudge but when Ron saw how happy Ginny was and when she threatened to call off the wedding because of the grudge, they decided to make peace. Along with that came the respect of Harry and Hermione; and the rest of the Weasley family could let out their breaths, taking that they had already accepted Draco.

The Weasley's came to visit them in America every now and then and Narcissca visited once a month. The last time the Weasley family had seen the younger Malfoys was three years ago for Christmas. They had come to stay at Betancourt Plantation in the California Wizarding World, where the younger Malfoys took residence. That Christmas they had everyone there. They had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Sr., Bill, his wife Fleur and their son Jaimey who is now 16, Charlie and his monthly girlfriend, Percy and his newly wed wife Penelope, Fred and his wife Angelina with their set of now, 13 year old twins Kayla and Kevin, George and his wife Katie with their also now, 13 year old twins Catalina and Cunny (pronounced Sunny), Ron, his very pregnant wife Luna and their two kids ,now 17 year old Torin, and 15 year old Portia. Then you had Narcissca who made up the rest of the family. Then out side of the family you had Harry and his wife Gina, who was surprisingly a Slytherin, but a very nice one at the least, his now 16 year old son Porter, and his 15 year old daughter Lilila. Then you had Hermione who brought her newborn Orion, and husband Blaise Zabini. And last but not least to end the humungous group Sirius Black and Remus Lupin joined them. Now that was a family affair. (A/N: Now back to the present, just trying to introduce the family)

Draco got himself together first, out of the family next was Ginny. The kids just looked around in awe, noticing that Malfoy Manor was way bigger than Betancourt Plantation. Ginny just sidled up next to her husband and they looked at their kids awed faces. "How long do you think they're going to stay like that?" Ginny whispered.

"I have no idea." Draco just whispered back. They just shared a smile.

"Drake! Is that you?" Was heard from some where in the house.

"Yes mother!" Draco yelled back. They then heard feet shuffling down the stairs, and suddenly you could see a very beautiful woman walking swiftly into the foyer. She was about 5'8" and was very skinny for a 54 year old woman. You couldn't even tell she was that old; she was very tan and barely had wrinkle on her. She had long beautiful blonde, almost white hair, and piercing silver eyes. Narcissca Malfoy had to be the most beautiful woman in the wizarding world, it was said she had some veela in her, but she just walked in and went right to her son and gave him a very big, tight hug.

"Mother, your acting like you haven't seen us in years when we saw you last week. Remember." Draco said trying to pry himself out of her grip.

"Don't take that tone with me young man," Narcissca ordered pulling away from her son. "And sorry, that I am just so happy to have my son and his beautiful wife and kids living with me." Narcissca said gruffly.

"Aw mum you know I didn't mean it like that." Draco said with a pleading voice. The rest of his family watching the scene unfold. The kids just coming out of their awed fazes. They watched as Narcissca got this Cheshire smile on her face and said, "Yes, I know. I always wondered why I couldn't stay mad at you for very long."

Draco just let this big smirk overcome his frown, "yes well I am utterly handsome, think that might help?"

"Bloody hell no." His mother said with her own Malfoy smirk in place. Finally Narcissca turned towards Ginny still chuckling, and held out her arms, Ginny just stepped into them and hugged her back.

"Now see, why can't you be more like your wife, who doesn't mind giving and old lady a hug?" Ginny just smiled at her husband. His mum just turned to her grandkids with a huge grin on her face and put her arms around all three of them, leaving them squished in her arms. She finally let go of them and said, "Well when all of your stuff came I sent them up to each of your respective rooms. So the 2nd floor is the guest floor, full of guest bedrooms. The 3rd floor is my floor. The 4th floor is Ginny and Draco's floor, and the 4th floor is the kids floor. Now scattered around the first floor you'll find, a library, there is also one on the 2nd and 3rd floor, an art gallery where all the family portraits are, that reminds me you have to get one done too, there is a kitchen, a dining room, an inside pool there is also one outside, a family room, a den, and a ballroom. So I am going to let you all have look around and get settled in. And then I suspect ya'll go over to your mums' Ginevra." Narcissca finished.

"I think that's great idea, don't you sweetie?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Yes, yes lovely idea." He commented.

"Ok great, I won't hold ya'll up any longer."

"Great thanks mum." Draco said he went up and kissed her on the cheek and started heading to the stairs. The kids quickly followed kissing their Gram on the cheek before heading to the stair case. Ginny waited until her family had gone up a few stairs before turning back to Narcissca. She walked up to her and kissed her cheek before saying, "Thank you so much for letting us live here, really. You'll be wanting us long gone once the kids get settled in."

"Nonsense, even if I did I wouldn't make ya'll move I would just find my own apartment. And let ya'll live here." Her mother in law said.

"Ok now that is nonsense." Ginny said firmly "We would never let you move away from your own home after we just barged right in on your personal life. But you know never mind, we just moved in lets not talk about moving out right now. I am going to go help Draco unpack. Good afternoon Narcissca." With one more kiss on the check Ginny walked to the stair case and started her long way up. Not noticing her mother-in-law chuckling after her.

TBC

------------------

**A/N: Yay, there is chapter 2. That was the longest chapter I have ever written surprisingly. I know most people would think this was short. So now that you have read my little chapter that really doesn't have a point except telling you all the family members, who married who, and introducing Narcissca. So I hope you like it and pretty pleez w/ cherries on top will you pleez review.**

**Ok I want to think my 4 reviewers (I told you I didn't get a lot.) for actually taking the time to read and review: Kiera14, Momo and Zuko Make Me Happy, shadieladie, and Diza of the Moon.**

**Oh and Diza of the Moon; No Ginny's not pregnant (yet) I don't exactly know why I made her laugh like that.**


	3. Rooms

**A/N: Ok this is new; I have never updated this fast before. I usually update every 2 weeks maybe. Ok so again I didn't get that many reviews but that's ok but I do want to think shadie ladie and Momo and Zuko Make Me Happy. So enough of my rambling and on with the story.**

**Summary: Ginny married Draco when she was 21, but her job made them leave London and move to America. Now 15 years later they are moving back with 3 kids too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; please I don't even own a car**

**I'm going to do the beginning letter of each of their names between a star if it is talking about them like for Draco I'll do DD.**

**------------**

**BB**

Bloody Hell! Ok I hope she has another way up here because this is tiring. Finally! The 4th floor. I look over to Vince and he is even breathing hard, and Lena looks like she is about to die. I look up and down the hall and see that it's humungous. When we get up there, there are these 3 little tiny monster things that dad says are called house elves. One of them steps forward bows and says "Ms. Bellodea." I look at it surprised that it knew my name I didn't get a chance to ask because it started talking again. "Lady Malfoy assigned Scrubs as your personal house elf."

"And who is Scrubs?" I asked it.

"That would be me Ms. Bellodea." The little mon-house elf said. Oh was all Bell said. Scrubs looking particularly nervous took this as a sign to go on and said, "Scrubs show Lady Bell where room is." Bell just simply nodded. Before turning to follow Scrubs she looked back at her younger siblings and mouthed 'later'.

Following Scrubs down the left side of the hallway she saw tons of doors that were all closed but didn't know if they were locked. They finally reached the end of the hall, there looked to be an elevator in front of us, ha! Now a new way up. I have to tell Vince and Lena, Scrubs then turned to the door on the right side of the hall and walked in. I followed close behind to see all my stuff already set up around the room. I looked around in awe. The room was bigger than my old one which was saying something. It was decorated in my favorite colors. Baby blue with a black trim. It was an interesting room; it looked like a small apartment. There were two black leather couches facing each other with a glass coffee table between them. On each wall about 14 feet off to the side, behind each couch was a door. My desk and vanity were also in the lower section. And my glass wizard chess set was next to my desk. Then there was what looked like a little bar too. The there were two steps that led up to a upper section. And there was a large king sized bed right in front of a huge bay window but you could only see the upper part because of the bed. But my favorite part was that the walls were book shelves stuffed with all of my books and some other ones that looked ancient.

I turned to look at Scrubs to see he was looking at me intently like he was trying to figure out if I liked it or not. He then asked me nervously "Do you like?"

"Oh yes. It's decorated in my favorite colors." And indeed it was. The couches black, the pillows adorning it were baby blue with back shapes on it. The doors off to the side were painted black when the walls were baby blue and the trim black, but the ceiling she saw was all glass, which amazed her. She had never seen such a beautiful view; even looking out over the cliff in California didn't compete with this. She looked at the floor to see that it was a dark cherry wood, the same as her desk, vanity, bed, bar, and bookshelves. But on the lower level was a huge rug that covered up the middle of that part of the room, it was the same baby blue, with the same black little shapes on it as the pillows. She then walked up to the upper level, Scrubs watching tentatively. She observed the books by running her hand over the spines of each book. She then turned swiftly her eyes wondering over to her bed, and looked at it, It was again covered in a deep baby blue with the black little shapes on it, that was growing on her, comforter, and pillows. Then to her approval were three plan colored pillows covering it, 2 black and 1 blue.

She then turned to Scrubs who was standing off to the side, again nervously. "Who decorated it?"

Scrubs looked at her stunned that she had asked the question first.

"Lady Malfoy picked colors; Scrubs just chose design and chose where to put everything." The house elf said with a sudden urge of confidence. Bell looked surprised, and said "Wow, thank you, I love it." Now it was Scrubs turn to gape. Bell just laughed and said "So…what do you do as my personal house elf."

"Scrubs do everything you tell Scrubs to do. If it is something you want, or something cleaned, or something…Scrubs will do it." Bell looked at Scrubs shocked, she didn't expect for them to be like a servant.

"Oh, ok How about you just let me be for the rest of the week unless I call you. How do you like that?" Bell asked softly. She watched shocked as Scrubs got a pained look on its face. Bell had yet to understand that house elves like to work.

"Yes Lady Bell." With a small wave and a pop, Scrubs was gone. Bell got up from her crouch and sighed. She again looked around her room and saw all her pictures of family vacations, or just of her friends, and her ex. They weren't moving because they were taken from a muggle camera, and she preferred it like that.

Bell then noticed the two doors again and walked over to check them out; she went to the one on the right and found her closet. It looked like a dressing room, with a little round chair at the back in the middle with a little remote on it, and wood drawers and shelves all over the lace(A/N: Think of her closet in Princess Diaries 2) She decided to test the remote later, and walked out to the common area again. She then walked across the room to the other door.

When she opened the door she noticed it was a bathroom the same size as her closet. Except in stead of clothes and wood and it had a beautiful marble counter top and a mirror covering the wall over it. There was of course the toilet, and a sink that looked like a party bowl on top of the counter. Then in the corner, was a slanted wall with a little skinny glass door in the middle. She walked over to it and opened it just to find that it was her shower. It was like a little room and when you opened the door a light came on. She closed the door and turned to the tub. It was a big deep tub, which looked like it could hold 4 very big men. Above the tub was again a bay window, this time it was tinted do you could see out but no one could see in.( even thought I don't know who would be looking in a window located on the 4th floor. Bell just sat at the edge of the tub and looked out the window watching the sunset…

-----------------

**LL**

I watched longingly after Bell as she followed her house elf. I was called back, when some said "Lady Carolena." I turned and looked down at the house elf that stepped up to me.

"Yes?" I said tentatively.

"Lady Malfoy directed Skittle to be your personal house elf." I looked at it wondering if it was Skittle.

"Ok…"

"Good, Skittle will show Lady Lena to her room." It then started walking in the same direction of Bell and her house elf, Scrubs I think. But instead of going all the way down the hall like Bell, we stopped at the second door on the left. I watched Skittle open the door and hold it open for me.

I stepped in and Gasped.(To cut it short, it looked like Bells room except it was pink and white, and there was no bar, and the bathroom wasn't as big, and it didn't have the same things in it and instead of bookshelves on the upper level it was all windows.) Lena loved it. All the little squiggly lines, the color, how big it was, and her queen sized bed. She looked at Skittles, knowing how to treat them, and said sweetly, "You may go." Skittles hurried out of the room but before he she left Lena called softly too it, "Thank-you." Skittles turned, nodded, and smiled walking swiftly out. Lena sighed and turned around again to observe her room closely.

------------------

**VV**

Vince looked after his sisters then looked back at the only house elf left. It squeaked softly, "Mister Vicar?" Vince just nodded. "Lady Malfoy assigned Peeps to be your personal house elf." It squeaked again. Vince just nodded gain. "Peeps show Mister Vince to room." Vince nodded again. With that Vince followed 'Peeps' down the right side of the hall, the other side from his sisters. Vince sighed. As much as he hated to admit it they were all very close, the kids he meant. Of course they were close to their parents but just the whole kid thing brought them together.

Finally Peeps stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway on the right side. Vince also knowing how to handle house elves, just said, "That's enough. I'll call you when I need you." Peeps just squeaked gain but nodded and ran off. Vince sighed and opened the door. He visibly stopped in the door way. He looked again just to see what he saw at first.

He never expected his room to be in Gryffindor Gold and black. No one knew that he liked the Gryffindor color, they all thought he was a true Slytherin, even though he never went to Hogwarts or even seen it for goodness sakes. He guessed that was going to change now that they were in London again.

Vince's room was different from the girl's room, other than the color. It was designed differently. It was as big as a small apartment but it was shaped in a different way. It was all flat, no levels, but still just as big. His king sized bed was off in the far right corner, and there was a bay window, like in Bells room, on the middle of the far wall. And the left corner had shelves filled with one/two books and all his old muggle sports trophies. Among them there was quidditch, football, basketball, lacrosse, soccer, pool, swimming, surfing, skating, and motorcrosse. Yes he would miss all of those sports and his friends, but oh well. He saw his old desk, pictures and posters hanged up all over the room; he saw two doors next to each other on the right wall and figured it was his bathroom and closet because he definitely didn't see any of his clothes or hair products.

He looked around one more time before heading over to the bathroom to count up how many hair products he had.

---------------------

**A/N: Ok I was going to shoe Gins and Dracos reactions to their room but decided I'll do that next time. I know nothing interesting has been in any of the se chapter, but I'm just trying to get all of the small things out of the way. I was just showing ya'll their rooms, so you don't get lost later. Ok next chapter they're going to the Weasleys. Action/Action/Action. (I hope) we'll just see how I write it. Ok I'm gonna stop because I'm tired and I got school tomorrow. Uh I probably won't be able to update until this weekend cause Spring Break is over. Ok I'll just let you review now…;D**

**PLEASE REVIEW,**

**PINKductTAPE **


	4. Clothing Arguments

**A/N: Im so sorry! I know I have updated since forever. I ws just caught up ins chool, and then summer came and I was waaay to busy, then my Mom got cancer, and I went back to school so ive just been really busy. But ive updated and I know its short but ive got to go to bed. Sorry! Ill try to update sooner!**

**Summary: I think ya'll should know it by now!**

**Disclaimer: Ok we all know I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did I wouldn't be on this site in the first place.**

**-----------------**

**BB**

I was jarred awake by my mother yelling for me. I opened my eyes hesitantly, not wanting to leave the silky black sheets. Finally I lifted my head and looked at my mother who was standing in my room looking around at everything. While she didn't have her attention on me I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and groaned. 7:00 in the bloody morning.

I looked back over to my mum; I found her staring at me with her mouth open.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your room is bloody bigger than mine. Your father will have a fit when he finds out his kids have bigger bedrooms than him." She said with laughter in her eyes. She scanned the room again then looked back over to me. "Get dressed." She ordered. "We're going to the Burrow." She left after that leaving me to get dressed.

I slowly got out of bed and walked over to my closet…

**VV**

I woke slightly by someone shaking me. "Mum, 5 more minutes, please." I heard laughter that was definitely not my mums. I opened my eyes, looking up into my father eyes that had laughter in them. I groaned again remembering it was a Sunday, and one look over to my clock told me it was too bloody early on Sunday.

I closed my eyes again and rolled over on my stomach.

"What do you want?" I asked my dad giving him a glare. He just laughed some more. What a bugger.

"We're going to the burrow. Your mum's orders." I just groaned again and closed my eyes. I sighed after a minute and said, "Ok." I then opened my eyes and sat up. "Can you leave now?" I tried to ask politely but it didn't sound polite at all. My dad just looked at me and then walked out the door. I sighed again and threw the comforter back and got out of bed.

**LL**

I was already awake when Mum came in. I had awoken early too excited to sleep. After that I had taken a shower, got dressed and was now sitting in my desk chair talking to my friends online and updating my MySpace, which is where mum found me a couple hours later.

"Hey baby." She said walking over to me and kissing me on the head.

"Merlin Mum. Do you really have to do that?" I heard her sigh before saying I guess not. She then started walking around my room looking at everything.

"Since your already dressed…" she stopped to look over my outfit. When her eyes snapped up to reach mine and I saw the horror in her eyes.

"What?" I asked her.

"What the BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" She screamed at me. I stared at her in shock then looked back down at my outfit. Oh, no wonder why she was screaming at me. In my sleepiness, I had put on my see through top w/ out putting on my tank top first which I usually do; I mean I'm only 12 for Gods sake!

"Oh my god Mum! I'm sorry; I guess I forgot to put my tank top on! I really didn't mean too!" I stood up and ran into my closet to change."

**BB**

When I went downstairs everyone else was already down there talking about the plans for today. I walked into the kitchen where everyone was and grabbed an apple off the counter and continued to lean on it.

"Good morning!" I piped up. Everyone just continued to do what they were doing, after grumbling a reply. My mum being the nice one actually looked up and started to smile when I guess she saw what I was wearing.

"WHAT IS UP WITH MY DAUGHTERS' CLOTHING SENSE TODAY?" I stared at her shocked, and I looked over to Lena who seemed embarrassed but gave me a reassuring smile. I looked over my outfit, and asked, "What's wrong with it?" I was wearing a mini blue jean skirt that barely reached mid thigh, but I have tons of those, and a white tank-top that had a low V-neck cut, and then rainbows on my feet. I used to wear outfits like this all the time back in Cali; she never had a problem with it then.

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH IT, IS THAT WE ARE GOING TO SEE MY PARENTS TODAY, AND I JUST THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WORE SOMETHING MORE APPROPRIATE!" I stared at my mother in shock who was breathing hard, she had never yelled at me like that before, and for such a little thing.

"Mum I'm not changing but ill go get a jacket, how 'bout that?" I asked in anger. She just nodded. I went back upstairs to finish getting ready. I applied my mascara, eye liner (a little darker than usual to piss my Mum off), and dark eye shadow. I then put in my big hoop earrings, parted my straight blonde hair, so most of it was off to one side, applied my all day lip gloss, and got a piece of bubble gum. I was on my way out the door before I remembered my jacket. I went into my closet grabbed a black, towel material zip-up hoodie that reached just below my chest and walked out my bedroom door smacking my gum…

**VV**

Man was mum pissed when Bell came back downstairs. I really wonder what's made her so stressed today. Dad then took um out of the room and when the came back in Mum seemed a little calmer. She then ordered all of us to apperate outside of the burrow. Back in America the age that you could apperate was 10, and since Mums the new MM she's letting us do that in London too. So we then all apperated to the front porch of the burrow, and stood around waiting for mum and dad. They then appeared suddenly and Mum went up to knock on the door. We heard grumbling from the other side, asking who would be here at 8:00 in the morning. The door then swung open to reveal Molly Weasley, in an apron wiping her hands off not paying any attention to who was on the other side of the door. She then looked up and screamed.

**A/N: again SORRY! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
